The Angel And The Nephalem
by Izreldan Immortus
Summary: This story takes place 1 year after the events of Darksiders 1 and 2. In the aftermath of the End War, humanity has been restored by Death's sacrifice and War is currently living among them as a hero. One day when War is fighting Demons, he meets Uriel, who he had not seen since the End War, and their dynamic concludes... (Warning: contains lemon)
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day on earth, well, normal for being a human year after the apocalyse.

The mortals moved on as if nothing had happened. After War was banished from the Four Horseman he took up a new mantle, protecting the innocent, as he had always done.

"Where are you demons? I have not seen an attack all day. There is no one to protect at the moment, heh, perhaps I have the day off today." he joked to himself atop a building.

Then War heard a shrill scream, his warrior reflexes kicked in, he saw a mortal being chased by a demon on the streets beneath him. He leapt from the building and landed with a crash. He ran at a speed no human could even dream of running at and he was standing behind the demon before he could even react.

With a single punch he sent the demon into the side of a building. The human smiled at war with a great sigh of relief, "oh, thought I was gonna die there for a second."

War readied his blade, "it's not over yet.", he warned as the demon pulled itself from the hole in the building. War warned the mortal, "you might want to back up, demon blood does not come off clothes easily." He drew his sword Chaoseater, so heavy no human could lift it, and so sharp you would cut yourself just looking at it. With a single swing he cleaved the demon in half. Blood spattered across the walls.

The mortal chimed in, "hah, luckily the walls were already red, no one will notice now." War sheathed his blade and turned to the mortal. He knelt down to meet the mortal face to face, being so tall he did this a lot, "you should carry a cross at all times, they hate that, it scares them away." The mortal replied, "um yeah, good advice, I'll go get one right now." The mortal ran off and war stood again with a smile.

War walked to an open park with no buildings nearby. He looked around relaxed until he heard a familiar sound, the flap of angel wings. War looked up immediatly and saw the glow of golden wings. He knew only one angel with gold wings, Uriel. War drew his blade and prepared for combat but, at a better glance he saw Uriel was injured badly. She was bruised and bleeding profusely from a cut on her stomach. Even her wings were injured, he saw evidently as she crashed in the park.

He ran to her crash site, suprisingly the mortal paramedics were already on the scene. War was impressed by the mortals speed. War stood over her as well, all he heard were groans of pain and all he saw were twitches of agony. He could not leave her like this.

A nearby paramedic gazed in horror, "oh my god, who could have done this?" War spoke up, "not who, but what. Demons did this!", the paramedic exclaimed "We have to get this angel to a hospital!" War replied, "no, that will not be necessary.", War reached for his belt and pulled out a glowing green crystal,he held it over Uriel and crushed it, her wounds and armor healed almost instantly, the paramedic was amazed "or you could just magic her wounds away."

She summoned her blade from thin air, War reached for his own out of caution, as Uriel merely used it to prop herself up, and then dissolved it again, War drove his blade into the ground, seeing she was not a threat to nearby mortals, "you have my thanks War."

War replied confused at her motives, "I healed you for a fair fight Uriel?", Uriel replied "I am not here to fight War, I am here to talk.", War replied "yes, if you wanted to fight you would have brought more angels.", Uriel replied with sadness in her eyes "I can't anymore, they are all dead, many of them were close friends.", War replied "I'm sorry, what happened, you were torn apart when you got here?", Uriel answered "we made our last stand a few mortal days ago, we fought against demons and void, the creatures your brother Death fought, we could not survive both, I barely survived as you clearly saw."

Uriel was about to explain more when she saw a bright flash from the corner of her eye, Uriel belived a demon bomb was lit nearby, she summoned her blade and prepared to strike, then War grabbed her wrist, stopping her swing "relax Uriel, thats just a camera flash, it's a sign of respect on earth.", Uriel dissolved her blade "sorry.", War let go of her wrist and asked "so what do you need to know uriel?"

Uriel replied "why did you trust me?" War replied confused "what?", Uriel continued "why did you trust me enough to spare me multiple times when i tried to kill you, why did you trust me enough to warn me my attack on the destroyer would fail, why did you trust me enough you let me kill you?", War turned quickly away from her and replied with a stutter "m-my reasons for trusting you are my own.", Uriel knew what the stutter in his voice meant and she blushed ,War asked "wait, if you nearly died why haven't you gone home to heaven yet.", Uriel answered "War, when an angel leaves heaven we cannot go back, I am stuck here forever, most likely going to die a painful death as you saw.", War replied "Uriel I..."

He was interupted by a demon standing atop a building, readying a fracture cannon, War did not have time to grab his sword as the demon was ready to fire at any second, he leapt over uriel as the demon fired a fracture round, with no time to stop it the fracture round seared through his flesh and jutted out the other side, the super-heated round burned through his nerves so he didn't even feel it until he looked down, he fell on his back from the force of the round.

Uriel exclaimed in fear "War!", she screamed in fear, tears in her eyes "oh no, do not worry War I will heal you, I'm sorry the demons followed me here, this is my fault!", War simply stood, the round impaled through him, as if pain was beneath him, merely ripped the spear from his gut and threw it like a javelin into the demons chest, pinning it to a wall, he then in a fluid motion pulled the magic gun Mercy from his belt and with incredible presicion blew the demons head off his shoulders with a single round, he then shot the fracture round he had thrown into the demon, causing it to explode, destroying all remains of the demon, War shouted "I know you are listening demons, you may harm me all you wish, I will not care, but that is what happens when you make Uriel cry."

Uriel replied blushing "War, you saved my life, you took a fracture round for me, and your wound is healing already, I am so sorry War.", War smiled and replied "you need not apologize Uriel, a wound like that is beneath me, and killing demons is my job.", Uriel warned "maybe we should not speak out in the open.", War replied "good idea, I know a place, follow me."

Uriel followed him to the middle of the park and saw an amazing castle, War turned to her and ezplained "when I started saving lives, I was recognized as a local hero, in my honor they built me this castle, it is my home, they say it has a "retro theme" to it, whatever that means.", he opened the massive doors and turned to Uriel, he joked "welcome to my castle.", Uriel looked at him in surprise "I am impressed War."

After closing the doors behind him war resumed their conversation, "so why have you come to me?", Uriel replied "you are the only person alive I can trust, the man I loved was a monster and you had to kill him, all of my friends who followed me into battle are dead, and now I stand before the man who I challenged to a death oath and would not kill me, I trust you.", War looked at her with a smile and replied "my duty to the Charred Council is over, and Heaven has most likely declared you dead.", Uriel replied confused "yes, but what do you mean?", War replied shakily "m-my duty is over, and your duty is over, c-can we start again, put our old differences aside as free people, not as a Horseman and a General, but as a Nephalem and an Angel."

Again the shaky tone in his voice made Uriel blush, she responded "certainly, War I do not hate you, I tried to kill you when I believed you betrayed me, and because it was my duty, but now I know you were in the right, and I have no duty anymore.", War smiled and replied "okay then.", War shook hands with Uriel, she replied "I assume I shall leave now.", War opened the doors and followed her outside, Uriel looked over her shoulder at war before she was about to leave "I may spend eternity alone on this world, but I will die a warriors death.", War spoke up "no."

Uriel turned to War in surprise, he spoke once more "not alone, my castle has room for two.", he said while opening the doors, tears of joy ran down Uriel's face, War smiled "come inside old friend."

Uriel followed him inside and asked "so how do I find my way around this place?", War replied "simple.", he pointed at a stone staircase that led to a metal door "that is the bedroom, I do not sleep much, but on days off I get a chance to rest.", he pointed at stairs that led down to another metal door "that is the weapon room, when there are no demons to slay I hang chaoseater in that room.", he then pointed at an area with many different pieces of equipment "that is the equipment room, should I require a specific piece of equipment I can retrieve it from here."

War turned to Uriel "I believe the demons have seen the warnings, we should have time to rest overnight, shall we?", Uriel blushed and replied humorously "yes, nearly dieing is very exausting.", War lead her upstairs and opened the doors, a massive bed was built for War's "irreguler size", it could easily fit both of them, War closed the door behind them and pulled the curtains over the windows, the room illuminated by magic candles of colored flame, War controlled these and could turn them off at will.

Uriel looked at War and joked "I assume you do not sleep in your armor.", War looked at Uriel with a smile and replied "I assume you do not sleep in yours.", at the same time they both replied to each other "let me help you out of your armor.", they looked at each other and smiled, War went first, Uriel began removing his armor, it fell to the ground with a loud thud, under his armor he wore a red cloak and simple pants, he looked surprisingly human, under the gauntlet on his left arm, his arm was fine, Uriel asked "War I thought Death severed your arm?" War answered "the Charred Council restored my arm many years ago, I merely kept the gauntlet as it possessed many magical qualities.", Uriel was next, he removed her armor, it fell with a similar thud, he undid the armor on her wings, allowing her to move them freely, they looked as if you would be burned by touching them, but they were surprisingly cold, she was beautiful under her armor, she wore a white bra and panties.

War laid on the bed relaxed, Uriel did the same, he rolled to face her sideways, she did this as well, War spoke to her with a smile "I remember the first time I met you, when you tried to attack me with a rusty sword.", Uriel looked embaressed "sorry.", War replied "it is fine Uriel, in fact I was impressed.", Uriel replied confused "wait what?", War replied "no one at your age would dare attack a Horseman, I knew from that day you would be special, that you would be a fearless leader, that you would put fear in all who opposed good and justice, I look at you know and see I was right."

Tears of joy ran down Uriel's face, he gently wiped them off, "I promise, I will protect you until the last star explodes and the universe is devoid of life, I love you Uriel, it was hard for me to tell you that when you were trying to stab me, I promise if someone wants to harm you, they will have to deal with the leader of the Four Horsemen first, good night Uriel, I look forward to seeing you fight alongside me tomorrow."

War closed his eyes for a moment, he then felt a weight on his stomach, he opened his eyes to see Uriel sitting atop him, he asked confused "Uriel what are y-", she interupted him with a kiss, as he saw from the look in her eyes, he was not going to sleep anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

War asked "Do you really want to?"

Uriel replied blushing with tears of joy in her eyes "Yes War, I love you."

War smiled and slowly took off her bra and panties, Uriel did the same for his cloak and pants.

She pulled down his pants revealing his length, for a mortal it would be impossibly large, but for beings of War's and Uriel's size, it was average.

He groaned in pleasure as she brought her mouth down upon his length, the way she looked at him with her beautiful yellow eyes made him want to cum already, she saw this and stopped, she spoke with a beautiful seductive voice "I hope you are not done already."

She realigned herself and positioned her entrance at the tip of his length, she looked at him shyly "I have not done this before, please be gentle."

War replied "Of course, my love."

As he slowly pushed into her he felt immeasurable pleasure, she was incredibly tight. She began to moan, her beautiful voice only aroused War further.

He began to thrust in and out, this was his first time as well, so he knew he would not last long, he was amazed how long he'd lasted already.

He wanted to go faster but he knew that was a bad idea, both because he didn't want to hurt Uriel, and if he went any faster he would cum.

She saw he was going to cum very soon, she spoke inbetween moans "Do not worry my love, I trust you, go ahead, cum inside me."

After a few mere strokes he could hold it no longer, he came deep inside her as she moaned beautifully, War smiled at Uriel "That was amazing my love."

Uriel smiled as well and replied while panting "It felt great for me too my love, I cannot wait to do this again."

War leaned in and whispered in her ear "If we kill enough demons tomorrow they will be scared off, and we can do this again tomorrow night."

Uriel whispered in his ear "I bet I can slay more demons than you."

War smiled and replied "Challange accepted." War put his arms around Uriel and pulled her close to him.

Uriel turned around and kissed War "I love you War."

War smiled and kissed her back "I love you Uriel." War held Uriel close and fell asleep.

And in the morning, it would be a busy day, demons were coming out of the woodwork chasing and killing innocents all across the city, War and Uriel looked at each other "let the games begin.", together they ran at the demons blades raised.


End file.
